


Shadow's Twin

by Whisperer2109



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childbirth, Dating, Desk Sex, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Intersex Submissive Men, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Jasper had plans for his life. Dying and being reborn as Shikamaru Nara's twin brother was not in those plans.Now reborn as Shikamaru Nara's older twin brother, 'Ryuunosuke' must navigate the life of a ninja.





	Shadow's Twin

**_~Ryuunosuke's Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

                      I was screaming as I was forced from my warm, safe home. The cold air on my tiny body was jarring as I was forced away from my little roommate. In an instant, what was muted instantly became clearer. Sharper. It was overwhelming and It made me wail more. I heard a masculine voice demanding to know what was wrong with me, and the doctor murmured something along the lines of Charka Hypersensitivity before passing me off to smaller, but still huge hands. 

 

                        I was cleaned and wrapped in a distinctively blue blanket before I was passed into the arms of who I could only assume was my Father. Little eyes peeking open, I was met with a pine-apple shaped head, pierced ears, scarred face, and a goatee'd chin. Vaguely, somewhere in the back of my mind, I recognized this person as Shikaku Nara, father to Shikamaru Nara and Husband to Yoshino Nara.

 

                 My little eyes stared up at his face for what seemed like a long time before I burst out wailing once more. My new father seemed to panic before he handed me off to my exhausted new mother. 


End file.
